


Internet Support Group 9

by Dontlookatmeplease



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, also my first fic I ever finished, and badly written, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontlookatmeplease/pseuds/Dontlookatmeplease
Summary: So basically I was just really mad at all the "hate"/rudeness Dan received after releasing ISG9 and I wrote this based on it. Of course, i do not claim that this, or anything similar happened in real life. This is just pure fiction straight out of a phangirl's mind. Hope you enjoy it though :)





	

“But you said the video would be something special”

“You promised something big coming though”

“Dan we thought you’d make a coming out video”

“It was just a stupid isg lmao”

Dan sighed looking at the tweets and comments he had received after finally releasing his new video, Internet Support Group 9. The fact that, apparently, it’s so hard to accept his personal decisions upset him and he wasn’t sure how to react to the shitstorm he was getting. He tried to play it off cool, make some self deprecating jokes and just generally seem like he couldn’t care less. He did care though. He did care a lot about what his audience thought about him and the fact that seemingly every single one of his viewers was sending him hate made him want to cry. He had actually stated before that he wouldn’t resume working on the video he had called a big deal and a long time coming, so if people would just listen for once instead of freaking out over something that had been, more or less, announced this wouldn’t have happened in the first place. But people always tend to understand what they want, right? 

Dan continued to scroll through the tweets he was getting seeing a few people that stood up to him and told others off for being insensible, rude and whatsoever. It had always made him smile, how some of his audience defended him but he was sure that right now, even the majority of those were disappointed with him. All these “positive” comments seemed forced as if all they wanted was Dan’s approval in what they were doing for him. Actually, it was very sweet, but right now he just couldn’t deal with it. Of course, they didn’t outnumber the negative things he was seeing and Dan wasn’t sure whether to feel bad for upsetting them or to just be pissed off at the immaturity of some of his viewers. He knew it was actually a bad idea to scroll through hate comments since he knew he always reacted badly to them but right now he couldn’t get his eyes off the screen. He was sitting in his sofa crease, scrolling through twitter absorbing every single one of the tweets, letting a sigh out once in while to relieve his emotional distress. 

After a few minutes of reading tweets and responding to a few, Dan heard footsteps coming towards the lounge. It wasn’t long after, that he saw his boyfriend enter the room, greeting him with what should have resembled a smile. 

“Dan, are you okay?”, he asked sitting down next to the brown haired boy, putting an arm around him, “I read some of the tweets people sent you after the video”

“It’s fine”, Dan replied eyes fixed on his laptop. He thought he had been dealing quite okayish but now that Phil was there he felt even more sad and angry about the whole thing.

After realizing that Phil hasn’t said anything in a while, Dan looked up to him, seeing that he, too was reading the tweets. Dan observed his boyfriend look through all the disappointed and rude comments, seeing how his expression changed from soft to very concentrated and somehow angry. He had furrowed his eyebrows, and was tapping his fingers on the keyboard, impatiently. His eyes were completely focused on the laptop and Dan wanted Phil to look at him so desperately right now. He felt a kind of anger stir in his boyfriend and Dan wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t want Phil to keep seeing this.

Luckily, it didn’t take Phil long to have enough of the internet’s bullshit and with a loud groan, he turned off the laptop, closing the lid and depositing it on the floor. He turned, so that he could look at Dan properly, the hard expression on his face fading. He still had a visible spark of anger lighting up in his azure blue eyes though and Dan had known the man long enough to notice these little details. 

“You know, everything these people say is complete rubbish, right?” Phil was the first one to talk again, looking into the chocolate brown eyes of his boyfriend. He looked so beautiful, but all Phil was focusing on right now was Dan’s wellbeing.

“Yeah, I know”, Dan responded quietly, lowering his eyes to look at his hands laying in his lap. In a way he did know that he shouldn’t let things like these affect him and he knew that none of his viewers actively wanted to harm him, but it still upset him greatly, seeing most of them so disappointed and pissed off by him. He kew it wasn’t their right to be. He really knew that, but it didn’t stop him from feeling insecure and questioning whether he really did do them wrong and really was a disappointment to his fans. And now that Phil was there, he was feeling even worse. He felt like with feeling bad over this, he was disappointing Phil too. Obviously, Phil had never given him any indications to think he’d react that way, but Dan’s brain liked to imagine the worst case scenarios, no matter how unrealistic they were.

“Do you really?”, Phil asked softly, placing his fingers under Dan’s chin, tilting it so that the younger was forced to look at him. Dan could see a new emotion sparkle in the black haired boy’s eyes. It was worry. Dan didn’t want Phil to be worried about him. There was no need to be worried. Dan was fine. This didn’t mean anything to him. He stood over this and it didn’t mean a single thing. He wasn’t weak and immature, like he used to be and he could handle a tiny amount of hate that wasn’t even real hate thrown towards him. He didn’t want Phil to think he was too damn sensible to deal with this. 

But just as phil said these words, Dan felt tears welling up in his eyes. Great, now he was crying? Over a few stupid people’s comments? Really, Dan? Really? He wasn’t crying as in full on sobbing and red, blotchy skin, but the tears were running down his cheeks and he couldn’t stop them.

“Oh bear, come here” Phil enveloped Dan in a hug so tight any normal person would feel suffocated, but Dan felt safe. The moment Phil put his arms around him, he felt protected and even though he didn’t wan Phil to pity him, now that he was actually here comforting him, Dan couldn’t resist the urge to throw himself into the embrace, crying into his boyfriends shirt. 

Phil had one arm tightly wrapped around Dan’s back, while the other was laid on the back of the boy’s head, slowly threading through the brown locks, trying to soothe him. Dan had his face buried into Phil’s chest and his arms wrapped around his torso, clinging onto him as if his life depended on it.

“It’s okay, it’s all okay.”, Phil whispered, placing a kiss on the top of Dan’s head. He saw it as his mission to make his boyfriend feel better. He hated seeing Dan upset, especially over little things like this. There was no need to be and he wanted to make Dan see that. Of course, that didn’t mean he didn’t take Dan’s needs serious. He did. He really did. 

After having calmed down a little, Dan disentangled himself from Phil, so that he could look into the older’s eyes again. He felt better already. He didn’t feel ashamed for being hurt anymore and so, he managed to tell Phil about how he felt.

“It’s just - you know” he made a vague gesture with his hand, “It’s just that it really hurts me to see this and-”

“I know it does and there’s nothing wrong with being sad over this, okay?”, Phil said. He reached out to cup Dan’s face in his hands and, with his thumbs, he stroked over the younger boy’s cheeks while looking into his eyes intently. He was trying to read Dan’s emotions, trying to figure out what exactly was going on in that mysterious mind of his. 

Dan really appreciated Phil caring this much about him. It was moments like this that he realized how much he loved his boyfriend and how much he must love him back in return. It made him happy knowing that there is someone always there for him and always helping him when he needs it. Dan felt a kind of warmth spread through his body that only Phil had the power of creating. Even though Dan was still upset, Phil was here and no matter what the problem was, Phil could make everything better. He always made it better.

“Especially since I told them I was not gonna do it and it’s my fucking choice and they can’t accept that apparently and it’s just pissing me off when I’m trying so hard, I really am, and all I get in return is this.” He felt his eyes welling up with tears again even though he tried so hard not to cry again. 

Phil scooted even closer to Dan, making the younger boy look at him. He tried to swipe his boyfriend’s tears away, hating to see his Dan like this. 

“I understand Dan, I really do.”,Phil reassured him, not taking his eyes off the crying boy in front of him. “Just know that there is no need for you to be upset. If they can’t accept your personal decisions, that’s their problem not yours. And if they don’t like what you do it’s not your fault. You’re such a creative, talented person and you shouldn’t let anyone tell you otherwise. You decided to not do a coming out video and that is completely acceptable. Everyone who doesn’t respect that should not be calling themselves a fan of you.” He said this with a certainty in his voice that made Dan melt internally. Knowing he had someone who believed in him like this, made him feel so much more brave. Still, there was a lot of doubt left in Dan. 

He nodded along with what Phil was saying while sniffling and his tears drying. “I know, I know you’re right with what you say but it seems like they don’t even care about what I do as long as it’s not about my sexuality or Phan or whatever.”, he uttered searching for something in Phil’s eyes to tell him this is not true.

All Phil did was sigh at this. He sighed and after doing so, he smiled at Dan. “You know the Phandom can be a bit crazy at times. Maybe there are a few people who seem so obsessed with the topic of our personal lives and sexualities, but that’s not the majority. The majority of your viewers support you and love the content you make. Did you see all the people in the comments defending you? There are so many people that love you and care about you and your feelings. There are actual, decent people out there, who respect our privacy.” And with that, Dan felt so much better. He felt the bricks in his gut loosen and he felt himself calming down much more. 

At Phil’s words, Dan cracked a huge, genuine smile feeling relieved. Phil was right. There were so many nice people amongst his subscribers and not all of them were this rude. And even if- if didn’t matter. He was himself and he uploaded his content and he would keep staying true to himself no matter what they said. 

“As long as you’re not ready, don’t feel pressured to do something like a coming out, okay? Do what you want, not what others expect.” And with these words, Phil pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, lingering. Dan kissed him back immediately, trying to show how thankful he was for Phil always being there for him, reassuring him, supporting him and comforting him. 

Phil’s lips tasted of chapstick and something so Phil, it was unique and so, so beautiful. Dan lifted his arms to place one hand on the back of Phil’s head while the other rested on his hip. Their mouths moved in sync opening up to each other, feeling each other and just getting lost in each other. Dan felt Phil’s tongue swipe along his bottom lip and without a bit of hesitation, he let Phil’s tongue enter his mouth, exploring and tasting him. At no point did it get heated or out of control. it was a sweet kiss and Dan loved it. He felt so much love towards the other boy, it almost hurt. He didn’t know how he could possibly make Phil see how much he meant to him. He was so thankful to have him and frankly, he didn’t know what he’d do without him. He pulled Phil even closer, breathing in heavily.

After a while, Dan pulled away to look at Phil, He studied Phil’s face, his pupils dilated, lips swollen and so much love in his eyes, it made Dan want to burst. He thought that he probably looked exactly the same right now and that this was probably one of the cheesiest rom-com like moments ever but he enjoyed every second of it.

“I love you.”, he said not leaving Phil’s eyes with his.

With that, Phil’s face lit up and his mouth curved into a smile.

“I love you too.”, he said suddenly lunging forward to press Dan into the sofa. He kissed Dan all over his face not leaving a single spot untouched.

“Stop it, you spork”, Dan giggled, writhing underneath the body pinning him down.

Phil pulled away, looking at Dan.

“As if you actually want me to”, the other said, kissing Dan again.


End file.
